


Attack on Dwemer

by Erenn, saliache



Category: Elder Scrolls, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Gen, also Armin is totally in this I swear, and so is Eren's squad, dwemer shenanigans, the scouting legion is badass, titans behaving badly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenn/pseuds/Erenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saliache/pseuds/saliache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hundred years ago, the Star-Wounded East fell under the ash-storms of the Red Mountain. All contact was lost. And then the Titans came. Enormous monstrosities of metal and magic, they strode out from under the ashfall and began wreaking indiscriminate havoc. Much of Tamriel retreated behind great walled cities, emerging only to do battle with the great machines before the overwhelmed the continent. Flash forward to the present, and the Recon Legion of Falkreath is one of the best around, its squads taking down Titans with minimal casualties. Eren and Mikasa, foster siblings and new recruits, are out on patrol one day when everything goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Dwemer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenn/gifts).



> From the Tumblr prompt: 
> 
> "An Attack on Titan AU where everything is the same, except the characters are TES races and titans are et’Ada avatars. Or Numidiums. Your call."

"Move!" Jean bellowed, launching himself into the air. The Titan’s foot smashed into the ground not two feet from him, gears clicking in inhuman unison. 

"Incoming!" Christa cried as she launched ice at the mech. Its left shoulder joint froze up and locked into place with the screeching of overstressed metal, and Eren could see at least one of its guiding-fires extinguish. Not the central dynamo, though, as the automata shuddered and clanked on. 

"You missed!" Eren swerved around the Titan’s head, throwing a gout of fire at its rudimentary eye-panes to distract it. It swiped ponderously at his wires. He jetted past it on twin trails of gas. "Mikasa!" 

The young Dunmer swung quietly behind it, twin blades flashing. They found their mark, slicing into the main coolant pipes in the back of the neck. 

"It’s exposed! Christa, now!" 

"Haaaah!" Ice flash-froze around the Titan’s core, and with a soft hiss the unnatural flames powering the enormous mech were extinguished. 

"Good job, Christa!" Jean whooped. "Almost makes me wish I were a Breton!" 

"Um… thanks?" Christa raised her staff and gave the ‘downed’ signal. ‘All clear’ flares flashed in the darkening sky from the other reconnaissance groups as the squad gathered around the Titan’s hulk. 

"All right, you stupid pile of metal, it’s time to give us some loot!" Jean cheered, in fine spirits from their success and from nightfall. "We might even make it back to ‘Kreath before dawn!" 

Eren moved forward, ready to begin harvesting the Titan, when he caught the unmistakable sound of aether-launched probes and the world around them exploded into white. 

* * *

His head felt like a dozen mammoths had stampeded over it. The rest of him felt worse. 

"Whaa…?" 

"Eren! Eren!" Someone was shaking him. Someone with very shiny hands… his vision cleared. It was Christa; she looked worried. 

Mikasa’s face loomed over him. “You’re okay.” 

"Of course I’m okay," he rasped. "The titan?" 

Mikasa shook her head. 

"It took the brunt of the blast, which is why we’re still alive," Jean said quietly. "But it’s not much more than scrap now." 

"Our gear? How quickly can we get back?" He felt around for his blades as Christa finished healing him. She offered him a hand up. 

He took a look around. The team huddled together in the center of a blasted plain, scorched dirt and twisted metal showing where there had been snow. The Serpent shone malevolently near the horizon, cradled by the crescent arms of a setting Masser. It was late, then. 

"Hey, Eren, don’t hate me for it, but I’ve got bad news…" 

Their horses were gone. One had definitely been cooked in the explosion; the other three were nowhere to be found. Christa had fired off a distress flare, but no response flares had come. And most of Eren’s maneuver gear was gone. 

"We need to head back now," he ordered. "Warn the others. We can still make it before dawn; we’ll scale the walls if we have to. Move!" 

There was no sign of the other squads. As far as they could see, the landscape around them was unblemished, no signs of titans or of the scouting party’s tracks. They heard wolves in the distance as they climbed a mountain shortcut Sasha had told them about once, but the night was eerily quiet. 

What could be seen of the sky was lightening in the east by the time they raced down the overgrown road leading to Falkreath, but none of them cared. They were almost home, and-

Falkreath was gone. 

* * *

Impossible. It was impossible. Falkreath could not just be _gone._ And yet, as they picked their way past the shattered outer walls and burnt buildings and twisted titan wrecks, it was gone. Eren felt a strange, cold calm slide over him.

“How…”

“Keep your guard up. There could still be active titans around,” he ordered.

They picked their way across the wreckage. Eren skirted the fallen timbers of his favorite bakery, and a part of him distantly wondered if the baker and her husband were dead somewhere within the wreckage. This can’t be happening, a part of his mind whispered. No major city had ever fallen to titans, and Falkreath was one of the strongest. And the largest.

“If anyone survived… they would have tried to hide in the safest place, right?”

Almost as one, they turned to the Recon Legion’s headquarters. It was in significantly better shape than much of the rest of the city, its stone towers soot-stained but mostly intact. The same could not be said of the roads leading there, littered with rubble, cobblestones and even entire sections of road torn away. Eren could see the wrecks of at least three Centurion-sized titans blocking the main thoroughfares.

“It’s worth a try,” Mikasa said. “I’ll go see if there’s anyone near the East Gate.” She blasted off in a trail of gas and wire.

“There have to be survivors,” Christa was chanting under her breath. “There have to be survivors.”

“’Kreath is too big for everyone to have died,” Jean reassured her. Eren wondered where he’d gotten his optimism.

“If they had aether lances they could have,” he reminded them harshly.

Stone the towers might have been, but the inside of the headquarters were fire-gutted and empty. The stairs had, for the most part, burned down, and Eren did not trust the remaining ones to bear their weight safely. In any case, the headquarters was as clearly abandoned as it was demolished. They filed back outside again slowly, and Eren felt a strange hiccoughing laugh bubble in the back of his throat. This _could not be happening._

It was, though, and that made it worse.

Mikasa came from the city’s storehouses, holding a large sheet of the tracing-paper the legion used to map patrol routes and shaking her head. “Empty,” she said. “It looks like it was all taken, though. And someone wrote something on the message board in front of the old Jarl’s longhouse.”

The message was well-written and would have been perfectly legible, Eren thought, if the board hadn’t been covered in a mess of what Mikasa claimed had been blood and scorch marks. Still, he understood the gist of it.

“They headed east,” Christa spoke quietly, squinting at the traced letters. “I think both the Second and Third legions were outside the city for some reason, so they chose to flee… and I think the Commander left this message behind for us to find!”

“Maybe we should rewrite this on the board, then,” Jean said dubiously. “So people know where to go.”

Mikasa shook her head. “There were half a dozen sheets like this one tacked up on the message board. I don’t think we were the first to discover it.”

“They can’t have gone far,” Eren pointed out. “Look. This sheet is dated from three days ago, and it has Captain Levi’s mark. They’re probably halfway to Whiterun by now.”

“Possibly holed up in Riverwood,” Christa chimed in, cheering up visibly. “Everyone might still be alive!”

Eren doubted it, but he didn’t bother voicing his opinion. “Armin had better still be alive and kicking,” he growled instead. “We’re headed for Riverwood. And I swear… I swear I will destroy all the titans if I have to. I will do _anything_ to make sure they’re no longer a threat to Tamriel.” 


End file.
